


Good For Papa

by Ghuleh_heart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_heart/pseuds/Ghuleh_heart
Summary: "Are you going to be good for your Papa?""Fuck, yes!""Then when papa tells you to be still," he murmurs, "You be. Still."Copia/Gender neutral reader smut. thats it, thats the fic.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Good For Papa

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my blog on tumblo, literally just self indulgent smut. im @demonchurch come say hi

Papa has you pushed into the bed, body draped over yours, keeping you nearly still. Hes still dressed, a few buttons of his black suit undone, and the fabic is soft against your naked skin. A gloved hand is on one side of your neck, keeping your head turned so his lips and teeth can lavish the other side. His free hand is between your legs, just barely stroking you, and you buck and groan. He tuts, and you feel Copia smile against your neck.  
"You said you were going to be good for me, cara," He pulls back with a small bite, hand on the side of your throat moving to cover it completely. Your breath hitches and by the look in his eye, you can tell he felt it. His thumb presses down, just barely.  
"Are you going to be good for your papa?"  
His hand moves faster between your legs and your mouth falls open with a strangled 'fuck, yes'. You spread your thighs for him, nearly panting and he chuckles in your ear.  
"Then when papa tells you to be still," he murmurs, "you be. still." He punctuates his words with two hard strokes that make you whimper before he pulls back, running his gloved hands down your body, sitting up with his hands on your knees.  
Copia takes in the sight of you, eyes glazed, face red, hickies forming down the curve of your throat, his own hands keeping your legs spread for him. He nearly salivates. His hands drag up and down your thighs.  
"Or maybe papa was being too hard on you, hm?" He massages behind your knees, working his hands down towards your ass and back up again. If it were any other position it might have been soothing.  
"Maybe I was giving you too much. Was that it, cara?" He pulls your legs together, rutting slowly against them through his pants.  
"I should have guessed you were too sensitive, I'm sorry, sweet one." Papas voice is teasing, his hand snaking up to the top of your thighs and dragging his nails back down. You can hear a zipper as he frees his cock, feeling it against your backside. Its hot and heavy against your skin, and you groan, wanting to push back against it.  
Copia shifts, and his cock is between your thighs. He pops a small bottle, drizzling cool lube over where he's rutting against you, and you can feel him groan deep in his chest. Your legs are pulled together, hitched over one of his shoulders, and he thrusts his hips forward. His slick member drags over your heat, not enough for proper stimulation but more than enough to feel it, and you keen.  
"Much better, isn't it?" He pants, the sound of his pelvis hitting the back of your thighs drumming a steady rhythm. Copia dips his hips low when he pulls back, dragging against where you were growing desperate for him to touch, thrusting forward to fuck your thighs. You let out a small noise that was nearly embarrassing and he laughs, pressing a kiss to your calf.  
"So good for me," Papa groans against your skin, pushing your thighs together tighter. You're panting, worked up by the sight of him, watching his cock slide between your legs, but not being given nearly enough. Your hands itch to reach down, to touch yourself, but you hear him whisper another soft 'so good for your papa' and you clutch at the bedsheets instead.  
You hear him swear and pitch forward, his hand stroking up your chest as he thrusts faster, tempo going a bit sloppy. You whine, squeezing your thighs and moving your hips, a small 'please' falling from your lips, more than ready to beg for him to touch you.  
The hand on your thigh is nearly bruising, and you hear Copia swear harshly before you feel his cum splatter your stomach. He gives a few more shallow thrusts, catching his breath as he comes down, and lets go of your legs. They fall open as you pant, looking up at him pleadingly, but his eyes are dragging over your body.  
"Such a beautiful sight," he sighs, running his hands up and down your sides. "You were so good for me." His lips meet yours for a quick kiss before he's moving, scooting himself backwards until his head is between your legs. The way he looks up at you makes you tremble.  
"I think you deserve a reward."


End file.
